Harry Potter and the Magic Tablet
by ShadowBR2
Summary: Dean and Sam make a trip to England on Kevin's request to seek out clues about an new Magic Tablet he found out translating the Demon's one. Yet, when mysterious events start to happen, our Hunters are about to enter a war full of secrets hidden away from the World they know. Will they be able to take on the challenge?
1. The Cold Step to England

Hey guys, I'll present ya something that was stuck in my mind a long time ago. I've always loved crossovers of all kinds of canon mixed together and stuff, especially the "What if" kind of story so I just had another of those mad thoughts and I wanted to write it out for fun.

Now, keep in mind I don't expect much of it, the updates on this story might get a little erratic since it's just an blank idea born of nothing compared to my current main one(D gray-man Shadow of the Sins). But, so long ideas getting flowing I hope you guys enjoy it as much….

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to both Harry Potter and Supernatural. They belong to their respective authors. Oh right… and there's the song that Belongs to Lovin' Spoonful…**

**Timeline Setting**

**Supernatural: **Well, first Dean and Sam are together in another of those "Monster of the Week" episodes. There isn't much I'll bring from their canon but if it's necessary to say, they will come from middle season 8, after the episode 14 "Trial and Error" while the rest is my story.

**Harry Potter**: it will be on the 5th year with a mix of the book and film of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I'll make a few adaptations, like disregard the time difference but the story starts from here.

REWRITEN(08/10/2014)

* * *

_Somewhere over a Mountain..._

Nightfall, the moment where the sun had disappeared in the horizon, allowing the dark sky to cover the entire orange blur that's left until its darkest hours in each day. A couple laid down inside a car, enjoying the view of the city below while listening to some good music. They were flirting, sharing kisses and enjoying the love all in a perfect condition for the man to reveal his small ring box hidden in a pocket with clear intention…

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

"So, do you like it?" Spoke the man in a bright smile to his delighted company.

"Oh you silly. All this light, this music. I think I'm charmed…"

"Of course, it's all part of the show. I'm a magician and you are my star~" And following the pace, the woman couldn't resist pressing her lips with him again in a long but silent kiss under the approaching cloud. Unnoticed by anyone, thin layer of blue ice began to cover the ground near that mountain, freezing the plants, killing the grass and slowly making its way towards the car…

"Now my dear, it's time for the greatest moment. Listen closely for this will change your life… forever" And whispering his words away, the man takes that moment to finally ask her out in marriage… until it happened.

"Sure… but first… isn't a little too cold here?"

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry; it's just the weather…" The man, wearing a thicker layer of clothes, didn't notice the change at first but the temperature just kept going down…

"No, seriously, I'm freezing here. Turn the heater on, please!" And doing as she asks, he presses a button on the panel and changes the cooler to heat up the air inside. Then, hoping the moment wasn't lost, he tries to raise a smile again bringing the ring box on sight but suddenly, the air coming from the heater became a denser visible moisture, creating mist as if they were in a freaking winter.

"What the-" The couple looked around confused as nothing made sense with all that cold spreading to the windows from the outside. Desperate, the man turned off the cooler and cuddled tightly around his girl while they saw all car lights flickering for no explainable reason.

"How come… what's happening here!?" Then, when trying to get out, the doors wouldn't open, jammed somehow by the ice going inside.

"EEK!" And then, there was a figure startling the woman in fear with its deformed face. Something was wrong… this couldn't be happening; it had to be a nightmare. The darkness outside was everlasting and blood began to fill the car as both began to feel suffocated by the fear they were feeling. Either it was real or not, they couldn't tell… The windows eventually wielded to the ice, shattering in result, allowing whatever that was outside to enter…

"This… This can't be real!" And both of them got glimpse of it… taking a good sight of a blurry shadow ghost that gazed back with a silent but deadly hail of breath. Before they knew, a force acted upon them, taking away they vision, taking away their strength. Everything was fading… emotions, thoughts, feelings… All was sucked out. Their conscience failed to respond and in mere moments, both fainted together, lying inert while the only thing that could be heard was the song playing along, since the beginning…

_Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic..._

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Magic Tablet…**

Chapter 1: The Cold Step on England…

Opening the shaft of a large iron door, a boy comes in looking sleepy as ever after a small rest. His name was Kevin Tran, a genius Vietnamese teen that has a short black hair, wearing pink shirt and blue sweater along with it. At first one might not expect much of it, but he is a prophet, chosen by god to read and receive whatever message he comes across. Silly huh? That's just the beginning…

There inside his thigh boat, a strange piece of stone tab stood over the desk, with a pile of books, notes and anything Kevin could write on it. That was the key stone, the so called Word of God, full of encrypted messaged that a simple person would see as just a bunch of shinning lights. Every day, after a daily routine of eating hot dogs, drinking coffee and popping headache pills, Kevin would sit down and began to read the tablet, knowing well how important his job represents…

In a world full of mighty beasts, demons and many other Supernatural beings ready to rip out any humans they get fangs on it, this young teen alone didn't have much choice on the matter. To save many lives as possible, Kevin spent his days interpreting the many incomprehensible words until a vision crossed his mind, filling in a moment of epiphany.

A disturbing image suddenly surfaced, switching erratically between many photos that barely revealed a dark sky above a city with black dots flying everywhere followed by a large green snake, a castle in mid of nowhere and a man dressed in black robe with a face so terribly deformed that his nose couldn't be seen at first…

What was it? What just happened? There was a flash of light, and the images… Kevin just stared blankly while blood fell out of his nose. He stood for moment thinking of it but couldn't resist the output, fainting immediately afterwards after an overwhelming headache… It's this the beginning of something new? Is that vision, a message of a Prophecy? Who knows… Kevin was abandoned there, hidden from everyone. Right now, it would take time to understand everything at first but once he gets it right, those guys got a job to do…

Yeah, those two… the Winchesters…

* * *

_Kansas City International Airport_…

Crossing the crowned hall inside a building, two men stood out, carrying their trunks to take a ride like everyone else…

"So… could you tell me what we're doing here Sammy?" Asked the first one.

"That again? Come on Dean, I thought we're over with this" Retorted the other beside him, mildly amused for a moment. Those are Dean and Sam Winchester, two renowned hunters of supernatural beings that just arrived at the Airport of Lambert to answer an important call.

While not many know how they are, those two brothers had an unfortunate life, losing both parents to demons and other beasts like it. They grown their lives, training in exercises, learning and studying the ways, tricks and means to banish, seal or even kill anything out of real that might threat anyone's life. They, like many others in this worlds, form a hidden society where those hunters, join together to make a world a better place to live.

"I-I mean, yeah demon table stuff. I heard it from Kevin, but why do we have to go to that place anyway?" asked Dean uneasy to his disturbed brother.

"*sigh* Because Kevin thinks it can help. He just told us earlier remember? The Demon Tablet says there's some kind of sister Tablet of sort. The Magic Tablet the Demons rely on as a fragment, describing the Power and Origin of Magic along with an map that leads to-"

"England. On the other side of the friggrin world, awesome…" Sam had some trouble reading the transport papers, but once receiving help from the attendant, they quickly hurry up getting into a line to enter the airplane. Dean could only watch, hiding that terror from his eyes as they get close by each second. He really hated flying.

"Well it's not so bad. Bobby had a long known contact in London. Freddie Speller, a hunter specialized in magic stuff. Guess that's where we should start with" affirmed Sam carrying an address note before Dean snatched it.

"Speller huh, funny name" But he still growled in annoyance, "This better be worth something, I really don't trust this trip at all"

"Dude, you're shaking up" chuckled Sam in mockery as they take their seats inside the plane.

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are and to think you spent a whole year on Purgatory. You're still so scared of flying"

"Hey shut up will ya? I always had the control in there. Never would die simply because of an accident, so I can't say if it's the same for this fucking plane. Anything could happen when I'm not looking"

"Well, suit yourself then, I'm going to sleep. It will be a long ride until we get there…" And thus, it didn't take too long before the plane rose into the sky into the long journey off the country…

The hours passed slowly and Dean still stood wide wake checking his surroundings with the eyes while Sam slept fondly. There were no signs of trouble anywhere. The plane was calm and most people was either asleep or reading their books silently in meantime.

"(_Urg… I'm think I'm gonna puke…_)" This was nerve wrecking for Dean. Even in such normal conditions, he couldn't stand the high altitude for much longer before getting some serious sickness of sort. He held up the stomach, searching for the bathroom where he could relieve himself for a while.

"Okay… just a few more hours and it will be over…" Then cleaning his hands, Dean was about to leave when the temperature of the room suddenly started to drop dramatically. He noticed how the water started to freeze up around the area while his hot breath began to form clouds that could be seen. He knows the sky can be cold be not so much to this intense, so this was definitely suspicious…

"What the hell?" He muttered. Noticing this strange event, he rushed outside just to see the plane's few lights starting to flicker along a cold breeze spreading forth making many around fell rather uncomfortable for some reason.

"_Sam. Sam! Wake up! We've got a problem_" Whispered Dean to his brother's ear.

"Aw… Why it's so cold here!" And Sam, after getting shaken up, he looked around seeing how things started to freeze from inside before wondering, "What's happening?"

"I don't know. There's must be some shit out there doing this" Then, unable to determine the cause, they quickly armed themselves out of sight with pistols containing silver bullets and short iron poles. They didn't know exactly what could do such thing but there wasn't time to investigate it. Symptoms like sudden coldness and light flicker from any electronic equipment were common in many cases, especially when involving ghosts but they had to be sure of it.

"Alright, I'm going to check the passengers. Keep eye on anything strange" spoke Dean taking the lead to next wagon. Sam simply nodded and had his eyes open to look around from the seat. Yet, things were clear for most of time… no passengers were suspicious of anything at first glance. So it is really to be either a ghost or at worst case, a demon that's calling for attention.

The freezing sensation started to get worse by each second followed by some strange hallucinations and stronger lightning flicker to a point everything just went out into darkness given enough time. Before they knew, a huge turbulence fell over the plane, shaking the entire structure as if it was falling down.

"Jesus Christ! No!" Yelled Dean latching himself into to the closest solid thing to hold himself up when given the chance. Sam on other side was faster to react locking his seat belt just in time to see outside his window. There, he was able to spot some strange hooded shadows hovering over the plane's wing.

"What the…" He couldn't quite make out of what he was seeing but as he observed those beings getting close, things started to get strange. Sam heard voices in his mind that made him feel bad. There were first screams… someone was being tortured, a woman hanging into the ceiling… fire sprout, spreading to everywhere, burning everything...

"_Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Now go Dean go!_" Yelled a familiar male voice. Sam felt himself carried but he couldn't see clearly, the scenes were changing too fast for his eyes… Before he knew, blood was all over and he saw himself lusting for it, to drink and get addicted by it… he saw himself killing a woman in white dress, causing a light to rise from the ground… time was too disrupted… That darkness, which he wished to never fall over that black hole again… Torture, Agony, Pain… and that maniacal laughter ringing into his ears… it was too much…

"SAM!" But then, gripping his shoulder firmly, "Sam, wake up! Wake up man…" Dean had woken him back to reality.

"Wha-What happened?" asked Sam, looking far more scared than usual. There was blood coming down from his nose… That hallucination was so livid; it brought terrible memories in his mind…

"Hell if I knew. The fucking plane just stopped shaking and… hey are you okay? You look pale" And as he says, Dean saw his brother immediately gaze off to the window but there was nothing there anymore. All looked clean and the temperature had gone to normal few minutes ago.

"So, it is over then? Arg… I think I saw what caused all this… but I'm not sure…" Sam held his head calmly, feeling that slightly pulsating pain coursing in as he tried to remember. Those weird visions brought one hell of a headache but little did it matter once they finally had arrived into their destination…

* * *

_Little Whinging City, London…_

The crowd rushed out quickly with everyone going to their places while Dean and Sam waited for a Taxi where they would follow Freddie Speller's address and possible, his hideout. It went rather quicker that they thought the brothers soon found themselves near a rather old but tall building of the residential area.

"Damn… I really could use some coffee right now" spoke Sam still lingering as they crossed the road.

"Well, we must be getting close by now" Once entering the motel, they found the Freddie's room one floor above, near the corner of the corridor.

"Alright here it is…" then, knocking the door, "Hello? Freddie?" but there was no response. Dean glanced off to his brother, who shrugged before trying again, "Freddie, are you there? We're Dean and Sam Winchester, friends of Bobby Singer, open it up" and the silence remaining persistent with no one answering his calls.

"Awesome, no one's home… Are you sure you got right guy?" asked Dean annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sure this is the right one. I checked it twice before even agreeing with this trip. Maybe he's in job at moment…" suggested Sam sighing.

"If he's hunting, I'm not going to wait here for him, that's for sure" And thus, slipping a trinket, Dean started to lock pick the door while his brother stays on watch if anyone comes. There was a tick and it opened easily, revealing a quite abandoned room, smelling mold everywhere as if one didn't came home after a long time.

"Ow gross, this is sick. How can anyone live here?" commented Dean trying to breathe outside. Dust was everywhere, covering the furniture but the place still was habitable to say. Except for…

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I see it. Bobby traps… and of the charm kind. He must really want this place guarded off from magic intruders hehehe…" Over the door hinges and frame, a livid but barely seen shape of sigil draw with crayon marked the entrance before spreading through the walls. While Dean didn't know what spell it was imbued with, erasing the delicate drawing was the only way they knew to disarm it.

Once getting inside, most of Freddie personal belongings were intact, slightly hidden by a piece of blanket, like the tracking news table on the corner. Checking the closet full of clothes, obviously careful of any booby-trap, Dean quickly noticed the hollow texture of its wall was with a small knock. That's where, after finding the secret lever, a mighty arsenal of weapons of all kind revealed itself ready for use.

"Bingo!" He claimed happy.

"Hmm… I can't say he wasn't prepared. Look at this" said Sam throwing some kind of stick he found on a sealed chest. Dean inspected it curiously, noticing its intricate design despite being seemly made from wood and leather.

"What is this, a wand? Heh! Was he going hocus pocus to defend himself?" he played waving it around.

"There's more of it" Sam also pulled out lots of things into display. A hand mirror of sort; a small transparent orb about the size of a tennis ball and lastly a handful amount of books, full of suspicious names as titles.

"_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_._ The Standard Book of Spells. Ancient Runes Made Easy_… Wow, that's some quite long names here" cited Sam amusingly before noticing one book in special restrained with one leather belt and a paper saying: "Don't open, it bites back" in a casual note.

"It bites back? Really?"

"It is what it says here. The title is, _Monster Book of Monsters_. Not exactly the friendly one I suppose" Sam and Dean looked at each other wondering how dangerous the book actually was. For appearance, they could tell it's made of some grey-brown fur with many rips inside. They ignored the warning by simply unlocking it's the belt where it revealed 4 beady hazel eyes that stating to search around for a prey. Before they knew, it was too late to realize its exposed mouth full of sharp teeth until it attacked.

"Ow!" Then, caught off guard, Sam was startled when the thing nearly snatched his hand. And then, once it fell down, the chase began with the brothers jumping off their feet to avoid getting themselves bitten. The magic book came crashing its mouth like Pacman but couldn't reach any of them.

"Hang on, I got this!" affirmed Dean pulling his pistol to Sam's dismay.

"Wait Dea-" He fired three times hitting twice before it stopped moving. That was a good thing at first but he forgot they were on a public motel and not some particular property. The loud sounds echoed around and that would get people's unnecessary attention.

"Are you crazy? Anyone could have heard that!" alarmed Sam checking the corridors outside.

"And what you wanted me to do? That thing almost chomped my best shoes!" retorted Dean frantic and certainly not amused at all.

"At least you could have stomped on it instead" At least it was calmer for now. Lucky for them, not one had noticed a thing and the fuss was shortly ignored. Sam and Dean settled themselves on that room while waiting for the so called Freddie to return but there was not even a sign of him the whole day. The cloudy sunset came and Dean was on bed watching the time pass while Sam studied the journal entries marked on table.

Most of Freddie's cases were indeed related to witches, all armed with the similar stuff found on the chest. He even had the job of writing down the learnt words he heard and what kind of effects they cause, ranging from a mere levitation to a brutal torture inducing spell he saw being cast on a victim, who describes it feeling like thousands of white hot knives boiling the skin at once but much more worse.

Other records Sam was most interested into was the monster bestiary, which he found it a little limited compared to the amount of names written in that killer book. There were things like gnomes, elves and other stuff marked with their respective photos Freddie caught on camera when he hunted and the most recent one was what really made Sam shiver when founding the page…

"Dementors… it was Dementors. Dean, I remember now what attacked that plane!" he said in epiphany.

"I'm all ears…"

"One of the foulest creatures known is a Dementor, a being born from pure darkness and decay of death. Naturally, those beings feed off on happiness and good memories bound on a victim and their mere presence is enough to induce misery and despair into one's heart… That, not to mention the freezing aura and the state worst then death if you get caught in one of these kissing you" resumed Sam reading the extra notes.

"Hmm a kiss huh? I don't know Sammy, I might give it a chance if they look hot in my eyes" joked Dean with sneaky grin.

"Heh, take a good look on this hottie then" Sam then throws the photo. Seeing it closely, the beast had indeed the same appearance he saw on the plane's wing. Black hoods, skeleton bones and the shadowed face with just a round hole on the mouth. It liked like the classical Grim Reaper but a much less frightening than the real one. Death fans perhaps?

"Oh, looks pretty. But she's not my type" He retorted, "Then, what's next? Do we wait for the guy or what?"

"There is an address on the note, ah: Magnolia Crescent, it says… You can go check it out if you want" suggested Sam.

"Good, better than staying here doing nothing. Anything else I should know?"

"Not much, just look for an alleyway in there. I'll keep you in contact for anything else" Then, handling on of Freddie's cellphones, they quickly exchanged the numbers before Dean leaves the motel alone, armed and supplied with fake England documents. Since they were in another country, most of their equipment like cellphones and credits cards had to be replaced. Sam also gave him a photo of Freddie appearance in case they met there. That address was his last spot when investigating the case, so the chances are high.

The only concern thought was perhaps the means of transport. Dean was not exactly amused to leave his precious Chevrolet Impala back on the bunker. For him, it was their trademark when travelling the roads when hunting.

"Ah baby, I miss you so much…" muttered Dean sighing deeply before taking a public bus.

* * *

_Later, on Magnolia Crescent…_

Making his way through London's streets, Dean eventually ended in a spot near the alley's entrance. The place was quite empty, with no one, not even other cars, hanging out on main road. The sky, it wasn't so friendly either, the clouds were closing in as if it's about to rain but the mysterious cold kept Dean on edge as he cross the sideway, heading to an narrow corridor.

"(_Alright… Nice and easy…_)" he though keeping his weapon at hand. The ground was soaked in frozen water and lights were out already, all more reason to stay cautious in that place. Once taken the stance, he began to walk slowly but in a constant manner while checking out for whatever living being in the area…

"Hello? Is anybody here?" he called in a loud and clear tone facing the long silence at end. There was no one in vicinity, the howls of winds crossing the corridor was the only sound he could hear down there. Moving on forward, Dean turned around into a corner still aware while checking the area but then; spotting a small oasis of light at distance, there it was the feet of someone on ground. Dean looked at it suspicious but rushed nonetheless when the path ahead was safe.

"Hey, hey! Can you hear me, I nee-" But once reaching it to see, the corpse was laid down reflecting light from such intense pale skin he had. There were no fluids like blood on grounds neither bruises to be seen at distance. It was just a tall man, somewhat on his thirty ages with built muscular body wearing a casual dark blue shirt, jeans and a brown jacket.

"Awesome… just what I need…" And looking closer, Dean inspected the body and found a pistol buried down with a few bullets left but there are no marks on the wall or anything like it around. Along with that, his right hand held a sheet of paper packed tightly as if he wanted to protect it from something but with no fatal wounds imprinted to him, it was hard to determine the cause of death…

"Wait a second…' Then, a thought came in. This guy's appearance was a little familiar so Dean took of his photo and for his surprise… Turned out this one was none other than Freddie Speller, the so called witch hunting specialist the brothers were looking for…

"Aw damnit…" Dean took out his phone, quickly typing to call for Sam before saying. "Hey, I found him. Our little wizard Speller is dead"

"_Oh… I see, that does explain why his room was so abandoned. Anything else?_"

"Ah yeah, there's no single thing on him. No blood, no holes or wounds, the guy's clean here. I have this note here and it reads…_ Privet Drive, number 4_… any ideas?" asked Dean as he gazes the body suspiciously.

"_Give me a sec…_" Something was wrong, he swear have seen it twitch on its own. All looked fine until suddenly, the eyes shut open, blinking to life before scaring Dean out from his spot.

"What the hell? Freddie?" However, the same didn't answer to anything neither seemed to react to his surroundings in any form. Dean tried to communicate, snapping fingers and waving hand to his face but got no response. Freddie was just breathing and blinking at an automatic manner but completely unaware to the situation he was into.

"_What is it, Dean?_" called Sam curious.

"How funny, the guy here just came to life but he's acting like a dull idiot. Can't say if he's thinking anymore"

"_Hmm… that's strange. Maybe he got cursed or something. Either way, Privet Drive is another residential road here. It full of houses there but all we need is the number_"

"Alright then, Ill drag this ass back home while you go check out that house. We meet up later" And thus, closing the phone, Dean sighed at his current babysitting job. Freddie wasn't really helping with anything in that abnormal state but there was no choice. Once finding the keys on the pocket, Dean made effort to carry the big guy to his generic van before leaving.

_Meanwhile on Sammy's side…_

The night had come and Sam just riding a rented car he paid earlier before heading towards the long but narrow road named Privet Drive. Yet, once arriving there, things looked more troublesome the than he thought. All the houses on that damn road had the same particular design of being 2 floors high with yellow walls, red roof and a small garden.

"6…5…4… 4 Privet Drive…this is it" It took time for Sam to find since he came in descending order. The road was clean, so he quickly took a spot and parked down silently. Like many of the interrogations he had done in career, getting fully dressed formally in suit and tie was a norm. Sam made his way toward the front door showing the clear look of an authority while already preparing his new speech for a new country. However, when he was about to knock in, voices and screams could be heard from inside…

"Happy, are we, now? You've finally done it. You've finally driven him loopy!" Something curious was going on but Sam couldn't hear the rest, so he just presented himself in. Soon, after one incomprehensible grumbling from inside, the door opened revealing a large, fat old man in white shirt and black shorts.

"How can I help you?" spoke the man at little uneasy seeing that intricate set of clothes.

"Ah, hi I'm Agent Keith from MI-5, Military Intelligence Agency. I'm conducting an investigation related to crime that happened today on Magnolia Crescent. Have you heard anything about it?" And as Sam spoke, the man went pale as snow when hearing that an Agent was knocking his door, showing an ID and badge. He stood confused, unable to speak for a while before giving his answer…

"A-a c-crime? N-no I'm sorry, I-i don't know anything about it…"

"I don't blame you. It's a very recent one that happened this evening so it didn't go the news yet. Still, do know something that might help on this case? Like ahm… a strange incident or any kind of weird behavior around the area?" questioned Sam making the man even more nervous…

"No no, nothing like it…" retorted the man shaking his head in denial. Sam thought about it for second and eventually decided push a little more to search for clues. While he didn't know any of England investigative parameters, he couldn't help to think if he's going too far. Who knows? Maybe it is against the law to just invade the house if the owner doesn't approve but even so, he had to try…

"Alright… One last thing if you must. I know is a little rude but… might I enter your house just for a checkup? I mean, to make sure nothing is wrong in this part of the neighborhood" asked Sam with a pleasant smile. The man remained perplexed as if the situation was going out of control. Certainly, he didn't make it effort to hide it… Sam already knew that something was up to but he kept it quiet, letting the situation to unfold on its own.

"C-could give me a second? I-i need to speak with my wife first"

"Go ahead" And thus, as the man returns looking quite hysterical, Sam just waited outside, taking a small stroll between the car and the front door. Judging by the noises inside, things getting agitated with the couple discussing something loudly to come into a decision. In meantime, Sam noticed a persistent gaze upon him. He looked around on the road searching for it but found nothing except when turning around again to check the second floor above the house.

And there, standing just behind the window, a pair of glowing emerald eyes behind glasses stared back, locking eyes with the hunter in an innocent but curious manner. It was a young man somewhat tall for his age that has a black messy hair. Sam gulped once after realizing that mysterious presence and wondered who he might be.

"S-Sir Agent, sorry for the delay. Please, come in and feel free to check our wonderful house as you see fit!" greeted the man from before. Sam narrowed his eyes wondering. It went easier than he thought.

Once stepping inside, the first thing he noted at glance is how everything was flawlessly clean from dust. The house was quite unique compared to outside decorated with somewhat old fashioned furniture but there was presence of the modern style and technology like in any other house.

"My name is Vernon Dursley and this is my wife, Petunia" presented the man.

"Ah Welcome Mister Keith! Would you like some tea?" offered the woman who has short black hair. She was wearing a white trimmed dress decorated with flowers along with pink apron over it, looking symbolic and elegant for older times. Yet, Sam found her smile a little unsettling…

"No thanks" And sitting on blue couch of the living room, another black haired boy could be seen blankly staring at the TV while holding a bucket. Vernon followed eyes quickly before introducing his child.

"Ah that's my boy, Dudley. He may look strange at moment but I assure you, he's just ill" Sam continued to explore around searching for anything suspect but nothing could be found that easy, especially if you're sitting being treated as an special guest full of constant attention.

"My husband said something about a terrible crime. What could have happened to make you visit us Mrs. Keith?" Asked the Petunia touching a soft subject. It was expected they would ask soon but Sam already had it covered.

"It was a murder. A man died alone near a certain alleyway near Magnolia Crescent Road under hands of a serial killer on loose. My last clue suggests that the murderer was last seen around this area, trying to escape our grasp at moment…" he lied with a genuine tone. Determining if this place housed a witch was incredible dangerous since he had to expose his intentions. Either Dursleys were involved or not, the only clue Sam had was Freddie's note, so the risk was worth…

"Oh my god, how horrible! How can a person take a life like that?" cried the woman on Vernon's arms, which cuddled back.

"Calm down my dear, Mrs. Keith is here bring justice, it will be alright" and as the drama installed, Sam looked sternly at the situation. There was just one person missing… the green eyed boy from the floor above was not present. Why? That was the question. There is no plausible answer for it. Either Vernon has yet mention him or the boy himself should have at least showed his face after giving that dread stare.

"Excuse me but, is there anyone else living here?" asked Sam glancing the three current family members of the House. Silence rose forth and the charade was easily broken given how nervous the Dursleys became.

"W-well, there is my… erm…"

"Nephew Honey, your nephew is living with us upper floor" corrected Petunia with straight voice but a body shaking like no one.

"Ah yes, my Nephew… He is-" But then, before the man could continue…

"You don't have to hide me, Uncle Vernon" A voice presented himself alone. Coming down from the stairs, Sam finally saw closely his most suspicious target. After that brief exchange outside, the hunter could tell how different this boy was. Even now, his instincts became alarmed upon sight of a previously undetected feature near the forehead. A vicious lightning scar stood, boldly carving the boy's face when Sam noticed it.

"Oh and you are?"

"Harry Potter, Sir… That's my name. I'm exactly what they claim to be" affirms the boy drinking a glass of water.

"Hmm I see… Say, would be a problem if I search your room right now?" suggested Sam in dangerous turn of action, causing the Dursleys to skip a beat. Harry thought about it but answered quickly.

"Yeah, it would. It's a mess up there…" Either if was true or not, Sam already had what he came for: a clue.

"No, don't worry its fine" And thus, checking the clock, "Wow, it's getting late, I need to hurry back at my station…" he quickly forged an exit that Vernon was glad to follow through. He still kept that unsettling smile, thinking he would convince anyone but little it did matter anymore. The proof could wait later until he reunites with Dean to search for alternatives, so there was no need to push it up.

Soon enough, Sam stood outside after promising Vernon to keep their street safe. He went off Privet Drive Road, going directly toward Freddie's Motel while contact his brother through phone.

"Hey Dean, I got some real stuff here"

"_About time, your food is getting cold here. What took you so long?_" spoke Dean with a muffed voice tone. Apparently, he was enjoying a good snack dinner.

"Heh, I had to play some drama to get in. They're definitely not suspicious at all" retorted Sam in sarcasm, "Either way, I've got something to look for, write it down: Harry Potter… that's his name. Freddie must have an Intel somewhere about him"

"_Got it…_"

"Speaking of which, how he's going?" asked Sam mentioning Freddie's condition.

"_Not the best, that's what I tell you. The Speller boy is sleeping with eyes open. Vegetative State, that's what the Doc said… Unless he wakes up less than four weeks, he's a goner_"

"So it's really that bad huh? Our best expert on the case is off the game… Well, it's upon to us now to solve it. I'll be back there soon"

"_Right… ah, and Sammy… About Kevin… I think we shoul-_" but then, before he could finish the speech. The phone suddenly hangs up and shutdowns itself.

"Dean?" Sam was confused, for moment until his car became affected, also turning off its engines out of nowhere for a forced stop. In a matter of seconds, the hunter was now alone in a dark road, completely devoid of light with a broken car and no one around to help him out.

"What the hell just happened…" muttered Sam unable to describe the cause. Unlike Dean, he doesn't have the same skills of an engineer but figuring out why the car just stopped is at least something he could try. Battery, Water, Oil, Gas... one of these must be the one doing it.

However, as Sam kept focused on the Car's exposed engines, something lurked around in the darkness. A humanoid figure silently approached unseen, drawing some kind of stick before getting close. The moment he was about to chant something, a pistol suddenly pointed his face suggesting a quicker unexpected threat…

"Good try, but you've got to be better than that" taunted Sam completely aware of his presence when it tried to sneak him up, "Drop that thing now!" And the man obeyed, "Who are you? And who am I dealing with?"

"Who I am does not matter, you don't need to know anything…" replied the man with a calm answer. Sam feared what he meant but it was too late to question it…

"_**Expelliarmus**_**!**(Disarming Charm!)" A spark of light came from nowhere, blasting the pistol away from his hand while the first man quickly dropped down and searched for his wand on ground.

"_**Stupefy**_**!**(Stunning Charm!)" yelled another voice along with the following second spark. Sam was better prepared for it and quickly rolled out of the way before running from the scene with all his might on the opposite direction. Knowing he was properly disarmed, there was no way to handle more than two witches at once. The sparks kept coming, blasting his surroundings as many spells were thrown at his location.

Yet, thanks to the darkness around, no one was able to see each other so easily. Sam was able to escape safely without being hit, but the danger was not over yet. Bringing his phone up, warning Dean was the best option at moment seeing how outnumbered he is in this situation.

"Dean… Dean!" There on a corner hidden from sight, Sam tried to make the call. While it did connect, and not a sound was heard from the other side. The line was dead and the lone hunter didn't notice what approached him from the sky. He could barely take a breath before a group of witches riding what appears to be broomsticks, ambushed him with wands high.

"Oh shi-" And thus, it was too late…

"_**Petrificus Totalus**_**…**(Body Freezing Curse…)" With mutter of words, a witch casted they spell that froze Sam's body whole to leave him motionless…

* * *

_Meanwhile at Freddie's Motel Room…_

Dean was a little annoyed when Sam suddenly hanged up in his face. He tried to make a call back, wondering if everything was fine but nothing worked. Sam's phone didn't answer.

"Goddamnit Sam… Answer the phone!" muttered Dean trying once more in a futile attempt. Angry, he throws the cell away and make a reach for his beer to calm down, only to realize that unfortunately, it was empty. Sighing further, there was no choice… Dean went for another brought stash of beer inside fridge. He admits being addicted with that thing. England has a fine taste for drinks, it's a different savor to enjoy he might say, maybe because it's strong or something but damn, it is good nonetheless.

Taking sip, he sat on the bed, reflecting thoughts of what's going on since they arrived. And to say, what a trip… First there was the Demon Tablet, a possible way to get rid of all the souless bastards forever. Then, Kevin spurts something about another freaking piece in this continent, source of all magic and bla bla bla… No doubt it's related to how demons grant any wish at cost of one's soul, after all that's never fully explained.

Then finally, the Speller fellow. Just another friend of Bobby with a grudge against witches… Now he didn't expect it, but Dean still was confused by what the doctor said back there in the hospital. The causes of his, vegetative state is quite unusual. There's no record of Freddie having any mental disorder of sort and considering the lack of wounds, trauma was out of the case. Therefore, in the end, his state just doesn't make any sense…

"…" With that on mind, at least he could try catching up with what's left. Sam said he was hunting a Dementor, so that's the first tip. Reaching for his trunk, Dean took a notebook and began surfing on the net. Usually the media has all sort of news to tell when it's about strange incidents. While not many notice it, when things go unexplained with the situation, it might be worth to investigate any subtle signs.

In matter of minutes, Dean already had a suspicious first page to read…

_LOVELY COUPLE PARTS IN DEATH_

_Yesterday, a police officer found an abandoned car parked on the edge of the city when patrolling the road. He says that road is part of his daily routine finding it quite strange for a vehicle to be on the same place since weeks. Reports suggest that the two bodies, a man and a woman, were found hugging each other inside a car with its windows broken._

_The police revealed that both were found death since weeks but no signs of injuries are yet to be seen in. The lack of struggle and the corpses free of any harmful substance, the cause was left undetermined. When interrogated for answers, the detective left the following words: _

"_I don't know how to explain this but they practically starved to death. Consciously!_"

_The case remains open and the authorities are now going to investigate more profoundly as this incident can only be classified as double suicide._

"Heh! How curious…" Once done with the headline, there was no doubt of it. This incident clearly has connections with what Freddie was hunting. Not only it happened recently but the circumstances of the victims are indeed similar in the same way. Consciously starving to death and sleeping with eyes open? Yeah, that sounds familiar…

Unfortunately, when searching the myth and tales about the Dementors, Dean didn't find much about it. Its way too diversified. Some talk about lunatic people, other say it's a person in constant torture or it's just a state of madness. Nothing about a creature similar to ghost, specters or reaper of sort. What Sam read earlier was just a small indicate he found among Freddie notes. That means that the source came from something else...

"Oh crap..." and Dean feared about it. Back on the sealed chest near the corner, the thing was shaking up quite a lot since mourning. The killer book somehow survived after getting shot before. Certainly that fur had to be truly magical if it could resist bullets to this extent.

Then, wrapping its cover entirely for safety reasons, Dean left it on the table before arming himself under its direct sight. The book observed with curiosity but it stood still, not moving an inch from its location...

"Now listen up, I want some answers" He affirmed after reloading, "And you are going to help me find it, understood?" And then, aiming at the eyes, the book shivered intensively in response. As planned, this was the clear signal of fear that he wanted. Indestructible or not, maybe it still could fell pain and Dean was relying on that to force it to submission.

"Guess you wanna cooperate now huh?" he smirked confidently before starting to fold the damn thing...

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

A blackout shrouded Sam's vision after he was caught. **Obscuro**(Blindfold Charm) they said, probably the spell he was subjected on. The wind scratched his stiff body as the culprits were taking him somewhere. He couldn't see, move or even talk in that state, leaving him helpless to whatever they decided to do afterwards. And all while Dean had no idea about it…

Few minutes later and Sam heard steps landing on ground. He was carried along until they finally took off charm from the body, allowing him to take a glimpse of his surroundings. It was a dark room with old furniture covered in little dust of sort, probably an abandoned house. The sounds of cars outside proves the he's still near the city, albeit in obscured place.

As for the witches, there were three of them, two men and a single woman, all pointing their wands in threatening manner.

"Alright, we got him here… what's this time boss?" spoke the first one, looking tall and mildly annoyed.

"The usual, Mike. Interrogate, Clean and Oblivate. The office boys made a mistake again" affirmed the woman in a clear tone.

"And so we're in cleaning business, Great…"

"But that was really scary! I mean, he turned around so fast as if he saw you coming!" finished the third in a shrieking size and dumb manner. While silent and immobile, Sam didn't expect for these old fashion witches to chase him like that. Their clothes, wands and brooms… it's nothing like the ones they faced in US, standing out clearly rather than trying to blend in with today's society.

"Not as if Carl. He did notice me and there was not a single tip of surprise when he saw my face" pointed Mike in a suspicious look.

"Well there's not much time left so let's be quick. Carl, go check this muggle's things and clean the scenario. Mike, you know what to do…"

"Right away Boss/Of course" both said respectively before the latter raises his wand at Sam, who couldn't mutter a word with his frozen body. A small wave and suddenly, the spells wields, leaving the hunter in a rather uncomfortable position when all his muscles fell due fatigue.

"Heh, Muggle huh? What? Did I see something I wasn't supposed to?" Played Sam in a mocking tone.

"You tell me, you was the one in the wrong place at wrong time… What did you saw on the house at 4 Privet Drive?" Questioned Mike. This interrogation was rather light compared to what Sam has been before. Now that he was freed from restraint, all he need was is an opening before he could try escape through a back door. Those witches were quite confident thinking that just a cramped body would stop him. Sure it hurts being still after a long time but nothing like a small stretching can't solve it.

"Nothing… just a boy who looks different than the other. Is he anything important?" Hearing that, Mike and the woman exchanges looks curiously. This doesn't sound nice…

"You look quite calm for someone who was abducted with magic…" she commented tightening her grip over the wand. Usually, when they go their job the muggles always fright themselves upon sight of magic effects…

"What can I say? I'm used to it"

"So you do know something, don't you?" Mike pressed further with the questions, also careful of this strange man but before Sam could answer it, Carl busted the door open carrying many objects at hand, mostly documents, a handgun and a cell phone.

"I'm back; I got everything's clean, Janna"

"Good, what we have here?"

"Just some papers, plastic and those two things I don't know" Carl then showed her the two last things for inspection.

"Oh that's a muggle weapon, it's quite powerful and dangerous" Spoke Mike recognizing the metallic one, "As for other one… can't say. I've seen a lot of people using it but I don't know what it does"

"Maybe it's an accessory. The MMA(Misuse of Muggle Artifacts) Office knows many of them" Janna looked with curiosity on the cell phone wondering what it is before reminding their current job.

"Hmm… Accessory or not, confiscate it for time being, we're middle of an interro-" But then…

*Riiiiing… Riiiing…* it stated to ring, making sound and vibrations at same time. It must Dean, trying once again to call him up. Sam observed in awe as those strange witches became startled by the simple object. Dressing old fashioned is one thing but to act as if they never saw technology… That's rather curios case. Besides, they're often talking about an Office of kind. They seems to be a quite organized group following pattern and orders from someone. Could it be that this city houses a nest?

"Hey it's moving!" yelled Carl alarmed as he almost dropped the thing.

"Hey careful with it! Muggle objects aren't easy to fix!" retorted Mike.

"Jeez. Make it stop already!" Demand Janna while Sam just stared blanking, amusingly enjoying the scene. This could be an opportunity he could exploit. While he couldn't just flee like that, perhaps he could at least warn Dean of his location.

"You know, you could just press the button…" He suggests with something on mind.

"What? Button?"

"Yeah, the green button. It will make it stop"

"Oh, like this?" And Carl just follows the advice unknowingly answering the call as Sam planned.

"_Hey Sam? Where the fuck are you? Why didn't you call back for once!?_" Yelled Dean unknowingly making another fuss. Now it was the chance…

"Whoa, Now it's talking!?"

"_Wha- Who's there?_"

"Dean! It's Witches! There are Witches in-"

"**_Incarcerous_**(Binding Conjuration)" But reacting fast, Mike quickly conjures a large coil of rope to snatch and bind Sam on his chair. The layer travelled over, pressing his arm and chest while another piece invade his mouth preventing the hunter from doing anything else of a threat…

"_Sam!? Sam what happened!?_"

"We've been comprised…" muttered Mike while Janna sighs in realization… This wasn't expected to happen.

"Your friend can't talk with you right now. We have him on hold..." she affirms to Dean, "We won't just harm him but something must be done if you want him back."

"_Crap…_" and after a small silence, "_Alright, what you want?_"

"Just brief meeting… Privet Drive Road, we'll be waiting" And with that she presses the red button instead, ending the call abruptly once done talking. This wasn't good, they were tricked aside and with the existence of magic threatened, things could end badly if the muggle society discovered anything…

"What we do now boss?" asked Carl wrapping Sam's stuff together.

"Contact the Ministry. This is an emergency…" Yet, Janna thought worse. This man was strange, sharp and skilled like a professional. He didn't react to magic so easily and through the entire moment of the interrogation, he stood silence and calm… Could it be what she's thinking real? Could this man really be…

A Hunter?

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

* * *

Well as i said before, in first time i uploaded it, that was just a poorly written prologue of a chapter(as Marz1 points it) that was planning in mind.

Now, to point out already, I didn't paid much attention to this brief prologue. I just wanted to preserve the thought for a better time but hell, with a outrageous constructive criticism to read, I had to do something…

It's rare to get one of it, but reviews like that is all it needs for me to try make this better, so thanks Marz1. Gotcha to fix many point here, and i do need people like that.

To mention, the tablet thing is kinda of a excuse plot, no doubt on that, but i didn't think much about making the brothers travel to England. I did enchant the beginning, making it to look like it was a typical Supernatural stuff but added some changed to adapt better my readers. Short back stories not revealing much is written. I won't delve much inside but leave something to give a glimpse of what the character represent and why they do their stuff.

Other than that, another major thing is the entire revamp of the chapter. The chase was much mashed up and making the poor Sam running around wasn't exactly fun so I changed it. For better or not, you guys decide… and then, all of this combined with my small trouble of acting a Dean, this is seriously discouraging to write at first. However, hang on with me guys, I do want to make something of this story. So…

**Anyway that's all. If you have any comments, critics, ideas or options, please don't forget to review if possible, your help is greatly appreciated.**

**Till the next chapter^^ **


	2. Not a Chapter, An Note instead

Just a quick update, the entire first chapter was rewritten for important purposes. Many mistakes, many hole and other inconsistencies are hopefully fixed, so opinions are open.

This note will be updated after im done with this chapter.

Have a good day guys.


End file.
